This application describes the CHRCDA program of the University of Utah. This program focuses broadly on the genetic and developmental mechanisms of pediatric disease, allowing this research and educational program to encompass all pediatric disciplines. This application integrates the resources of the University of Utah and the Department of Pediatrics to establish a new, multidisciplinary program that will prepare promising physician-scientists for careers in academic pediatrics. Resources unique to this program include the established records of the research mentors, the Eccles Institute of Human Genetics, the Utah Birth Defects Network, and the Utah Population Database, an extensive genealogical database with more than 3 million records. The program will enable productive, well-funded investigators from several programs and departments to participate in the education of pediatric physician-scientists. Mentors and advisors for this program have been selected from the Program in Human Molecular Biology, the Department of Neurobiology and Anatomy, the Howard Hughes Medical Institute, the Huntsman Cancer Institute, the Department of Pathology, the Department of Biology, the Department of Human Genetics, and the Department of Pediatrics. Promising scholars will be selected from current faculty, fellows, and targeted recruitments. Didactic material, facilitated through an NIH-funded training program in the Inherited Basis of Human Disease, will provide graduate level education in biostatistics, study design, ethical issues, molecular biology, genetics, and medical writing. This program will enable the Department of Pediatrics to provide the education and protected mentored research support essential to the development of successful pediatric physician-scientists.